The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Kudos Yellow’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between Agastache AO-var, as the seed parent, and Agastache 207-5, as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and masses of yellow flowers in dense heads.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache AO-var, the new cultivar has yellow flowers rather than yellow orange.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache 207-5, the new cultivar has yellow flowers rather than light yellow orange.
Compared to Agastache ‘Kudos Gold’, U.S. Plant patent application No. 14/120,308, the new cultivar is similar except for the flower color which is yellow rather than light yellow orange.
Compared to Agastache aurantiaca ‘Sunset Yellow’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has much larger and denser inflorescences and a bushier more upright habit.
Compared to Agastache mexicana Acapulco® ‘White & Yellow’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has much larger and denser inflorescences and a bushier more upright habit. The flower color of the new cultivar is more yellow.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. numerous yellow flowers on long, dense inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a short, compact habit,        4. good winter hardiness, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.